hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Coredesat
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to Wikipedia! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page * *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikipedian! Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, check out Wikipedia:Questions, ask me on my talk page, or ask your question and then place after the question on your talk page. Again, welcome! --Nilfanion 19:23, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Re: Betting pools Sweet! Thanks, man! I only have the Atlantic one drawn up for now. I'll thow together a Pacific one soon. Cyclone1(18:55-23-04-2007) Muhuahaha You couldn't resist the allure of the betting pools could you, Coredesat? :P Cyclone1(21:27 UTC -25/04/2007) :Who knows? You could win. (not anything to win, though). Cyclone1(21:36 UTC -25/04/2007) Re: Desysoppings needed on hurricanes.wikia Hello, there usually isn't a need to remove old sysops (unless it is local community policy, but that sort of autonomy usually comes with an active community rather than just a handful of editors). However, I'll remove the inactive bureaucrat for you. --Splarka (talk) 08:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Good point. Thanks for removing the one with zero edits, though. --Coredesat 09:02, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Non-free images This is taken from the Community Portal. I thought I'd ask you here, because no one really goes to that. "Seeing as we're not an encyclopedia, we might as well allow non-free images unless a particular agency asks us not to. The only thing I would suggest is to keep non-free images off user and forum pages (similar to on WP). --Coredesat 22:32, 25 April 2007 (UTC)" So does that include Unisys tracks (which I've heard are unfree)? If we can include those images (tracks), I might try my hand at a Unysis Hurricane Tropical Data article. Cyclone1(00:50 UTC -10/05/2007) :Ok, great, thanks! I'll start on it shortly. Cyclone1(20:06 UTC -10/05/2007) My activity Hello, Coredesat, I am eager to get started again on this project. My schedual will become more flexible starting Saturday, allowing me to help out more with the project. I loved this idea from the beginning and am excited about the changes you are bringing. --Galaxy001talk 03:51, 11 May 2007 (UTC) So if this won't be an encyclopedia... You seem to be behind destroying the original focus of this wiki...so can you direct me,as a highly disgruntled EX-Wikipedian,to any project that IS a smash-Wikipedia-in-the-face competitor that can lure contributors and readers away from there?--L.E./ 20:44, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :I myself have left Wikipedia (mainly out of frustration, exhaustion, and disgust), and I also left Wikia when I realized it was turning into somewhat of a social network. The original focus of this wiki was redundant, and the wiki itself dead, so I originally had the idea of turning it into a sort of supplement to the Wikipedia side of things - for instance, Wikipedia is (supposedly) an encyclopedia, so why not have guide-type articles here to go along with it? After all, they would never last over there. Also, the discussion that goes on in the Forum namespace can't be on Wikipedia either. Granted, the discussion is also somewhat unmoderated due to the fact that there are no active admins (I'll probably change that before I go again). I had thought this community was dead until I got this message, actually, but I've pretty much lost interest in maintaining it. --Coredesat 20:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::I noted that the kind of hurricane discussion I enjoyed when active at Wikipedia was now banned there and steered here...but I wish this site provided an alternative for people to put up hurricane history articles and so forth.And apparently it WAS that until you deleted such articles.Obviously people shouldn't copy-and-paste from there,but scratch-writing articles about hurricanes and keeping them updated instead of contributing to Wikipedia,I would encourage.But that's "What Hurricanes.wikia is not"...so where would one do that?--L.E./le@put.com/ 21:26, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I changed Hurricane Wiki:What is hurricanes.wikia? to allow some limited history articles and such. I would much rather not try to compete with Wikipedia, but you can write your own historical articles if you want now. The reason the original articles were deleted was because 1) they were copied wholesale from Wikipedia without attribution (making them copyright violations) and 2) they didn't fit in the new vision I had for this Wikia. Wikipedia, despite all the drama it has, is more comprehensive than this place could ever be, so there was really no sense in trying to compete. But I digress; you can write historical articles now, just don't copy from Wikipedia, and don't go overboard (making wild claims, bashing agencies, etc.). --Coredesat 21:38, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I think Wikipedia needs competition,and its record of making contributors sick of it will leave no shortage of talent willing to show it up.A Cyclonepedia that avoids Wikibloat should become the place people prefer to go to read OR write.But anyway...I'll think of doing articles that present another take on things,such as great hurricanes of history or hurricanes hitting a particular place.--L.E./ 23:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Happy things falling from the sky Umm, thanks. Just like that? What happened to the whole voting thing? I didn't think admin was something that could just be awarded based on one person's opinion. Not much moderating needed on the forum from what I've seen. Everyone seems to be conducting themselves in a reasonable manner. A little housekeeping now and then but by and large, discussion on the forum is mature and civil. But sure, I'll do whatever moderating needs to be done. Sorry I haven't been more active on the main Wikipedia; I've been in a whirlwind for most of the year. As I announced to Hurricanehink recently, I plan to see out the completion of the Wikicane Database (i.e a section for every storm since 1900) then I too will effectively retire from Wikipedia. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 05:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Still, if there's going to be discussion here, it might be nice to have someone who has the ability to effectively moderate discussion, deal with trolls, etc. Nilfanion is far too busy to do anything here, and you already know I've been gone for a while too. :P --Coredesat 22:05, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::As for the voting thing - this isn't Wikipedia. ;) You've been here a good long time, so I think people might look up to you. --Coredesat 22:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC)